


Strange

by slashyrogue



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Jane Austen Book Club (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Grigg, Bottom Kaecilius, Dark Magic, Grigg is still rich, M/M, Neighbors, Sex Magic, Strange Book Club, Strangers to Lovers, Top Grigg, Top Kaecilius, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, drunken kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet by mistake. </p><p>It's a strange mistake, but it happens more often than it should. </p><p>The second time Kaecilius is angry, annoyed that this lesser would even touch his book when the power is so close to being his. He doesn't expect his God to give the power to another, and definitely does not expect to think of this vessel as more than a means to an end. </p><p>When Grigg becomes more, will Kaecilius take the power and run? </p><p>Or can a dark heart truly let in such brightness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They pass each other in the hall quite regularly, though Kaecilius doesn't acknowledge the sunny smile and slight wave. 

He has much more important things to do than talk with those less than him. 

The first time they speak it's a mistake, the man with the bright blue eyes running up to him and holding out a plain white envelope addressed to him.   
"I think this is yours? I've seen you go into the same..." 

Kaecilius snatches the letter from the man's hand and says, "Yes, thank you," turning to leave but stopped by an introduction he doesn't want. 

"My name is Grigg Harris, I'm in 11B. It's right down there," he points down the hall. 

Kaecilius doesn't even look where he directs, "Thank you for returning my mail." 

He goes towards his apartment and says nothing. He has no need to interact with his neighbors. 

The second time they speak it's another strange mistake, though the bright eyed man looks overjoyed at the inconvenience. 

“Hey! I think your mail got into mine again!” 

He paused, turning his head to the side and seeing that man coming his way. A thought crossed his mind of casting a spell to rid the annoyance of his speech entirely but instead thought it easier to just take the package. 

“Thank you.” 

The man smiled in excitement and and he regretted the decision immediately. 

“You’re welcome! It was sort of ripped and falling out so I patched it up, it was a beautiful book cover I love books, is it a first edition or something?” 

His eyes nearly glowed with anger when he growled, “You have dared to touch it?” 

His neighbor Grigg. he suddenly recalled the name being given to him several times over the short time he’d been here, lost the sunny disposition that had been plaguing him. “I just didn’t…I’m sorry.” 

Abruptly he turned away, “Do not speak to me again,” stomping down the hallway and up the stairs towards his home wondering if all of his chances of regaining the power stolen from him were now lost.


	2. Chapter 2

The loud bang brought him out of deep meditation, the annoyance of being interrupted making him head for the hallway.

He saw the man lying face down, still, and the first thought was to go back inside.

Then there was a moan, and the man’s face was revealed to be Grigg, the same man who had touched his book not days earlier.

“You are intoxicated.”

Grigg blinked at him, eyes glazed. “It’s you.”

He stepped back as the fool attempted to stand, nearly falling, and the smile he received was less of a nuisance than the others.

“It is I, the man who you have interrupted out of a very deep medit…”

He did not expect to have his words cut off, his mouth taken over by the sour taste of cheap liquor as Grigg attempted to shove his tongue where it did not belong. For a moment he indulged, tasting, and heard a moan that brought him out of his folly.

Grigg did fall then, right onto his side as he laughed.

“You kissed me back.”

“I did no such thing.”

He turned and shut the door behind him, feeling warmth that had not been inside of him before and when he touched his lips they were strangely hot.

Rushing to the book by his bedside he turned pages in haste.

POSESSION AND MANIFESTATION

The words on the page made him pale, rushing back to find Grigg sound asleep outside his door.

He will find the host most worthy of him and his followers will be warmed by his majesty.

Grigg had taken the power of his God into him.

Now he had to take it back.

With ease he lifted the man and carried him inside his dwelling.

It seemed he had reason to associate with his neighbor after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Grigg woke up when he felt a hand on his forehead, sighing and leaning into it. 

“It stopped,” he breathed, “It finally stopped.” 

“What stopped, Grigg?” 

He opened his eyes and saw his neighbor there, the strangely dressed man who’d been so angry the last time they spoke. He didn’t look angry now. 

“The voice,” Grigg mumbled, “The voice kept telling me to go to him, and I couldn’t, I couldn’t get it to stop or explain. I…” 

The hand on his forehead moved down to his cheek, Grigg sighing at the warmth there. He’d been so cold. 

“You’re handling it well for an uninitiated.” 

Grigg frowned, “What?” 

The hand was gone and he nearly groaned as it moved to touch his own, turning his palm up to view. 

There was a mark there now, a seven sided star. 

“You were chosen, and I apologize for my error. I would like to…” 

Grigg sat up, “Wait, what? Chosen for what? I’m not…how did I even get here? I can’t remember? I…why do I feel so much better here?”

He shivered as his neighbor, K something with a K, traced the star on his palm. “What do you know about magic?” 

Grigg laughed, “You mean like magic tricks? Like a bunny in a…” 

A top hat and a bunny appeared on the bed beside him out of thin air, Grigg scrambling back in fright. The hand on his held tight to him, the warmth a burning sensation he did not wish to let go of. 

“No, Grigg, like the magic you just performed. You can make anything you wish to happen become a reality. Distort the world, make cities crumble, or burn the unbelievers.” 

Grigg swallowed, his heart racing in his chest. “You’re…why would I want to do that?” 

The cheshire smile he got in return made Grigg shiver. “Why would you not?”

He let go and stood up, moving till his back hit the wall. 

“What are you? Who are you?” 

“I am a disciple of Mordo, he schooled me in the art of…” 

Grigg shook his head, “I don’t care who made you want to burn the world down, I don’t want to and I…” he held his head tightly as the voices started again, “You won’t make me, you monster.” 

Grigg jumped in surprise as he was joined on the bed in the blink of an eye. 

“I will not have to,” the purr was seductive, inviting, and he found himself falling into it, “Monster though you may think of me, I was once an unbeliever as well. I will make you believe, make you see.” 

Grigg heard the voice in his head hissing, ‘Go to him, let him help you. Let him free your mind. Let him make you understand.’

He let out a strangled breath as he begged, “Please make it stop, sir. I…” 

A hand to his cheek made him moan, “Kaecilius, my name is Kaecilius. Let me help you.” 

The first touch of lips had Grigg shuddering, grabbing hold and nearly knocking them from the bed as they fell. He felt tears on his cheeks as he suddenly felt nothing at all between them, a formality long forgotten as they moved. He sobbed, “Please, please,” as Kaecilius’s lips came to his neck, sucking marks and whispering promises. 

He had never felt such worship before, such reverence, every inch of him seemed touched and the warmth inside made him want to keep feeling it forever. 

The aftermath was a dull ache and he clung, bereft of the perfect feeling. 

“I…what was that?” 

Kaecilius smiled against his neck, “Sex magic, Grigg Harris. We will perform such acts to help unify the power.” 

Grigg felt so tired, nuzzling at the skin on his lover’s neck. 

“I’ve never come so hard in my life,” he sighed, “Never felt that before.” 

“You are welcome.” 

He laughed, suddenly so much lighter than before. 

“You want me to burn the world,” he clarified, not lifting his head, “I don’t want to do that. I can’t, do that.” 

“We will make everything as it should be, I promise you. I will take care of everything.” 

Grigg sighed, closing his eyes, “I don’t want to kill anyone.” 

He didn’t hear the answer as he slept. 

“You will not have a choice, vessel, as soon I will take the power from you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Grigg woke in his own bed feeling drained, lifting his hand up and seeing the star still there. 

'He will ease your pain,' the voice whispered, a deep boom in his head that made Grigg over his ears. 

"I don't...I..." 

The door opened and he looked up, startled, as the room suddenly seemed quite lighter. 

Kaecilius, the man had said his name was Kaecilius. 

"You are awake, I had not expected you to regain consciousness for several hours quite possibly late tomorrow morning." 

Grigg stood up and opened his curtain, noticing the darkness of the sky. "It's night." 

"Yes," the purr in his ear made him shiver, the touch made him warm, and Grigg leaned back towards the feeling. 

"You owe me an explanation," he sighed, eyes closing, "I don't...all I remember is pain and suffering, and you want to kill the world. I don't want to be that, I..." 

Kaecilius pressed his lips to Grigg's throat, biting down just hard enough that he felt it go through him completely. "You have been chosen for a great thing, it would be a shame to waste this." 

Grigg shook with want, fear, confusion and anger. He had no idea what he needed or wanted, but it felt so good. "Take it back then, I don't want it." 

Kaecilius smiled against his skin. "It must be given freely, and you are still so trapped in the web of things." 

Grigg turned and stepped back, letting out a breath as he tried not to panic. 

Magic was apparently real and some God was inside of him. 

"What does that even mean? What web? What's..." 

A hand came up and he froze, the feeling of ice in his veins was terrifying to say the least. He couldn't speak, move, or even breathe. 

"It wants you," Kaecilius said softly, reaching out to touch, "It knows you have fears and wishes to exploit them but I can stop the voice." 

Grigg wanted to shake his head, wanted to move, but he couldn't. 

"You can move, Grigg," Kaecilius prompted, "You can do anything your mind wishes, you just need to believe." 

He could feel his toes getting colder, could feel his heart slowing down as the ice raced closer to him, and the look of defeat in Kaecilius's eyes was what made him angry enough to break through. 

The rush of wind sent the other man against his bedroom wall, a torrent of it, and Grigg felt himself embrace the hidden power inside. 

"I DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE!" he spat, walking towards his neighbor and wishing like hell he had never even spoken to this man the first time. 

Kaecilius laughed, "You are quite skilled!" he yelled over the wind, "Look at your wrath!" 

Grigg stopped, shaking as he saw Kaecilius fall. "I don't want to believe, I don't....I'm always told to believe in things, to do things and I don't...I'm a man not a goddamn dog." 

The sudden softening of Kaecilius's eyes was genuine; he could feel the understanding from here. 

"You are outspoken and strong, though you seem like a overeager kitten. Are you a lion, little kitten?"

Grigg blushed, coming closer to him despite himself. 

"I'm nothing, I'm just me. I..." he paused, staring off into space for a moment, "The voice stopped." 

"You used your power, you embraced it, and you did not run." 

Grigg looked at him again, voice strained. "I don't want it." 

"Give it to me," Kaecilius whispered, stepping closer still, "We will come together once more, the sharing of our bodies will unite the spell and you allowing me inside will only make it that much easier to take."

Grigg frowned. "We have to have sex in order for me to lose this thing? There's no other way?" 

Kaecilius seemed to contemplate his question for a moment before responding. "There is the removal of your heart. I would remove it while you live and throw it into a ceremonial fire that..." 

Grigg put up a hand and Kaecilius seemed to lose the power of speech, his lips moving but no sound coming out. "Nevermind." 

He laughed, "I...you can't talk." 

The sorcerer glared at him, his eyes darkening the longer Grigg smiled. 

"Can I become omniscient, all seeing and all knowing? If I wanted to right now you said I could burn the world but would I understand everything there is to know if I wanted to?"

Kaecilius continued to glare daggers at him. 

Grigg blushed, "Sorry," and waved his hand. 

"You should refrain from asking questions after you've performed magic that prohibits answers." 

"I didn't do it on purpose." 

"Yes, little kitten, you did." 

Grigg glared, "I'm not a little kitten, you just called me a lion not two seconds ago you know? And another thing..."

Kaecilius waved his hand and Grigg's voice was gone, his mouth moving with no sound as Kaecilius moved in closer with a smirk. 

"Two can play at this game, kitten." 

He flicked his hand and Grigg was in his arms, wiggling and his glare was enough to set fire to the room. 

"You could easily overpower me." 

Grigg's breath came out in a rush suddenly as he spat, "I genuinely dislike you, you know? I try to like just about everyone but you really seem to irk me without even trying." 

Kaecilius pressed a kiss to his neck, "I am very much trying, kitten," he purred, "Now do I have your consent to continue?" 

Grigg shivered, free from his magic hold but not moving away. If anything, Kaecilius was happy to feel him move closer. "If it gets me back to normal..." 

"I could be lying," Kaecilius purred as their clothes melted away, their bodies touching everywhere they could be. 

Grigg lifted himself up from where Kaecilius had tasted him. "You aren't. I can feel it." 

Kaecilius pressed a finger to his lips and whispered several words in a language Grigg had never heard before. 

"I see no reason to lie," he confessed, feeling a shudder go through his companion, "Now, open up for me Grigg. Show me the lion in hiding." 

Grigg's shaky breath as they came together was noticeable. "I don't know where to start." 

Kaecilius flicked his wrist and the bed seemed that much closer before they fell upon it, a mess of tangled limbs and panting breaths. Grigg crawled over him, grinding down and flashing his teeth as he confessed shakily, "I don't know what to do, I...hell I can barely remember when you did it to me?" 

Kaecilius touched his cheek softly and whispered, "You have all the power in the world, kitten. Merely think and it will come." 

The thought was barely in his head when he was assaulted with images, information and Grigg was even harder now. He laughed, loud and long, pressing his cheek into Kaecilius's bare knee. "Wow. I...I know what to do now." 

Kaecilius touched his hair softly and then tugged with such force that Grigg moaned, "Then show me." 

Grigg thought of what he could do, what was there in his head, and how easy it would be to take the stranger beneath him apart with a thought. 

The shudder that went through Kaecilius at his thoughts made Grigg smile. 

“You’re feeling what I’m thinking?” 

“Lions are much more ferocious than this weak creature you still insist upon displaying,” Kaecilius taunted, his eyes hard, “Take me before I am not so generous.” 

Weak. 

Grigg hated that word. 

That’s what they all thought of him, the nice guy, the weak one, the one who everyone could just use and abuse. He wouldn’t be that anymore, not with this power growing inside not with—  
He didn’t even notice the restraints appearing, nor did he expect to see the smile on his companion’s face in response. 

“Are you going to dominate me, kitten?” 

Grigg bent over him, their bodies pressed to each other as he felt the hard truth against his lower half. “Am I making you want this?” he huffed, still angry, “Is this…?” 

“I am attracted to power and beauty, little kitten,” Kaecilius confessed, his eyes raking over Grigg as best he could, “You have both in abundance.” 

Grigg wanted to feel everywhere, touch everything, and his power took him across every inch of skin. He kissed and tasted, licked and prodded, and the moans he received in reply only made him that more determined to take Kaecilius apart completely. 

He was not a kitten. 

He was a lion. 

“I’ll make you scream,” he huffed, tongue deep inside, “You’ll beg me to touch you.” 

Grigg heard a deep laugh that could have been a groan. “I can feel you all over me, kitten, and still I do not beg. What makes you think you can make me?” 

Grigg let the newfound power wash over him as he felt for his lover’s mind, learning every trick and seeing every part that would break him. 

“I can see into you completely, Kae.” 

Kaecilius shook with unreleased tension, “You cannot.” 

Grigg leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, his eyes feeling suddenly filled with violet light that went out just as it arrived. “Yes, I…” 

He pressed in softly, slowly, and the bitten off moan was enough to make him smile. 

There had been pleasure before when he’d had sex, but not like this. This was joining, this was a connection he’d never felt before. It was almost like a mind meld, but that couldn’t be right. 

They weren’t connecting their minds. 

He sighed, “So tight,” pulling back and in again as Kaecilius cried out, “So perfect.” 

“Grigg….”

“You’re so perfect, Kae,” Grigg pressed a kiss to his knee, “Feel so good.” 

They flowed through each other, blasts of magic and pleasure back and forth before it exploded between them. He felt Kaecilius break first, shouting, “YES!” as he fell over the edge, and Grigg laughed as he continued. 

“I told you,” he teased, “I’m not,” he thrust in hard, “A kitten.” 

Kaecilius closed his eyes and pulled Grigg in close for a kiss. 

“You are still,” he sighed, “My fierce little kitten.” 

Grigg came with a groan, pulling Kaecilius up into his lap as he shook with it. He put his arms around him and bit down on his neck, “You like to be bitten,” Grigg whispered, “I saw it all.” 

“Grigg…I cannot.” 

“You like to feel wanted, to be needed, and you’ve denied yourself for so long. You…you’re just like me.”

Kaecilius broke away with a growl his wince at their parting making Grigg gasp when the pleasure was taken from him. 

“This is enough now, kitten,” Kaecilius mumbled, murmuring magic under his breath, “You do not need to be so close anymore.” 

Grigg looked down and saw he’d been cleaned without being touched, legs shaking as he left the bed. “I can still feel it.” 

Kaecilius didn’t turn. “We will need to further our…connection but you may return to your dwelling. The voices will have stopped now.” 

Grigg closed his eyes and felt for the noise, the insistent voice that wanted him here with Kae. 

Nothing. 

When he opened his eyes Grigg was surprised to see he’d somehow apparated into his apartment. He felt slightly more normal now, despite feeling like he had a growing entity inside of him. 

The slight by Kaecilius was strangely troubling and he thought for a second of returning, insisting on finishing this as fast as possible but part of him didn’t want that anymore. 

He liked being powerful. 

The thought of one of his old classmates, a coworker, or even an ex-girlfriend finding him on the street with godlike powers the could show off to make them think they’d missed out was exciting. 

He wasn’t meek, or the nice guy. 

Okay maybe he was the nice guy. 

But a nice guy with powers was still pretty impressive. 

Grigg headed for the shower despite knowing he was cleaner than he’d ever been. His first thought under the spray was of Kae, upstairs and stewing in Grigg’s knowledge of his deepest thoughts and desires. 

He closed his eyes and thought for a moment about how much they were alike even though they were so very different. 

A shake and Grigg opened his eyes, stepping back in surprise, as he was not alone in the shower. 

Kaecilius smirked. “You were thinking of me?” 

Grigg blushed, “No, I was just…” 

The lift of his chin and knowing eyes made Grigg almost desperate to touch again. The touch of lips made him whimper as they were just as soon taken away. 

“Ambrosia,” Kaecilius said, “You taste like…” 

“Power,” Grigg sighed, “I…why did it bring you? I was thinking of other people.” 

Kae pulled him close and their nakedness made Grigg groan at the touch of skin. “You were thinking of me much more strongly than them. I will teach you to control it,” he promised, kissing him again, “But for now…” 

Grigg closed his eyes just as the kiss was gone, opening his eyes to an empty shower. 

“Bastard.”


	5. Chapter 5

"If connection is the key to getting rid of this thing, why does it feel like every time we connect it gets into me deeper?"

Kaecilius was lying with his back to Grigg's front, exhausted and sweaty against him. The week that had gone by since all this happened felt like seconds, nights of whispered promises and drawn out groans seemed to do nothing but make Grigg more desperate for the man. 

"You do not want to lose it."

Grigg tensed, moving back just slightly. "That's not true."

Kaecilius turned to lie on his back, staring at him and already Grigg could hear the man's words even before he said them. 

"The lion inside you wants to grab hold and never let go."

Grigg closed his eyes, the flow of magic inside a torrent of desperate unyielding power that he could barely stand to think of for more than a second. He tapped it down with ease. 

"I don't think I should keep it," he confessed, feeling Kae reach out to touch his neck, "He wants me to keep it, I can feel how it's changing me."

A deep caress, the star on his hand burning suddenly and making Grigg open his eyes. 

"Often change is good to embrace."

Grigg shook his head, "Not this. I..."

"If you're so desperate to be rid of it, kitten, then you should let go."

The room felt like it had been hit with a blast of cold, like they were in the midst of a snowstorm. 

Could he let go when it felt so good? 

Kaecilius's sudden salacious thoughts made him smile. "It's been days and I think I've already had more sex with you than all my girlfriends combined."

A warm kiss made Grigg overeager, hand coming to Kae's hair pulling him closer. "Is that such a bad thing? We enjoy each other, and obviously you are in desperate need of pleasure." 

Grigg laughed, pulling him closer still. 

"Desperate? I..."

Kaecilius kissed him quiet, every last thought disappearing though a trickle down of negative thoughts not his own interrupted. 

He could feel a swarm of negative murky whispers from the magic man's mind, obviously something Kaecilius wanted to keep hidden. 

Grigg pulled back, breathless. 

"You're keeping something from me."

Kaecilius pulled away almost entirely, his stone face frustrating to say the least. 

"If we do not need to exchange power then I should leave."

"So you're just going to..."

Grigg reached out to grab him and was surprised to not be able, the smirk he got making him irrationally angry. 

"Power and magic exchange is going both ways, little lion. You do not wish to give it up to me but you've done so the more at ease we are with each other."

He was dressed and standing before Grigg even could respond. "Is that what this is? This whole thing? A ploy to get me to let my guard down, give it all away and you just wipe my mind?"

"You thought because we were in bed this meant more than that? I have a plan and you do not wish to participate."

Grigg felt Kaecilius ready to leave the room, grabbing hold before he could and angrily whispering, "I knew the sex was just sex, but like I also felt you grow at ease with me. Our minds melded, I know all your pain and all..."

He was pushed away with such sudden force that he had no time to react and fell to the floor. Kaecilius's eyes glowed bright with anger. 

"Omniscience has not yet been given to you, Grigg. I was foolish to think I could change you, just as you were foolish to assume that because I was once a desperate foolish man we had anything in common."

With that he was gone, a large chunk of power with him. Grigg clutched his chest and heard the voice whispering. 

'He will ease your pain, but you will not ease his.'

Grigg scoffed, suddenly back in bed. 

"Matchmaker that you are, it seems to me I don't even want to think about him. Don't want any of this anymore. He can have it."

The sudden tear in him made Grigg want to scream, claws tearing into every part of him magic filled and taking. He felt hollowed, empty, and exhausted crashed into an unconscious sleep. 

Elsewhere Kaecilius felt his master inside of him, body cracking open as magic upon magic was poured inside. 

He wept, tears flowing freely as he was mentally and physically exhausted falling into darkness with only a single desperate thought: Grigg.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything hurt upon waking.

Grigg couldn't see, his vision blurred as he tried to stand but failed falling in a heap to the floor. He crawled to the window, staring out and seeing everything under a thin haze. 

It was gone. 

He felt empty, completely and utterly, missing the dark voice whispering to him when he questioned himself. 

There was a sudden whoosh of air in the room and he felt a hand on his cheek, the familiar scent of fire and earthy realness making him smile. 

"Kae, you know I'm gonna start thinking you might actually like me?" 

"You survived, not many do." 

Grigg took a breath and groaned, nearly falling but was held up by Kaecilius's strong embrace. "Yay me," he mumbled, sniffing at the other man's coat. 

"It went to you then?" 

"Yes, I...can feel it burning." 

Grigg looked up and still couldn't see him, his eyes tearing up. "I think I might be going blind. Which really is just about the worst thing that could have happened for me besides death." 

He moaned when Kaecilius touched his temple, the feeling of his vision returning quickly making him shake. The magic was an addiction Grigg hadn't realized he wanted or needed until feeling it again, filling in the hollowed out places. 

"Please don't stop." 

A touch of lips to his made him sob, a sudden burst of magic inside causing a spasm through him. 

'My poor little kitten' 

He laughed, choking on his fear, "You're not supposed to be nice, remember? Evil plan and all that? Turning back time? Letting the magic consume?" 

Kaecilius whispered an incantation against his neck and he felt chilled at his lack of clothing, finally looking at Kaecilius fully. His skin was cracking under the pressure, Grigg could see, and his sudden fear for him took over when he said, "We can share it, if it's hurting you." 

A smile. "You did not want to burn the world, kitten. Remember?" 

Grigg smiled, touching the cracking purple of his eyes. "Do you still want to? Burn the world?" 

Kaecilius kissed him softly, pressing his forehead against Grigg's. "I enjoy the world much more now that I know you are in it." 

He let out a long breath, touching Kae's cheek and feeling the warmth of his skin growing worse. 

"You didn't answer my question." 

"There is no way to let go of Dormammu's power once it's been taken in." 

"That you know of," he moved to stand and used magic to catch himself, smiling at his own cleverness. 

"Grigg." 

Grigg held out his hands and said truthfully, "I care about what happens to you." 

Kae pulled him in close without moving and Grigg didn't protest, desperate for touch again as he felt the magic leaving him. "Little lion," he kissed at Grigg's lower belly, "Who could turn back something this powerful?" 

Grigg groaned, "Whoever trained you?" 

Kaecilius hissed and bit at his skin, "No." 

"The Avengers? The Scarlet Witch might be...." 

With sudden force they were on the bed, Grigg grunting as he hit the mattress and was wrapped up in Kae's arms. He shivered as they rutted against each other, breath coming in gasps as Kaecilius mumbled, "I do not need the help of those fools." 

When Grigg felt his pleasure build it was all at once, orgasm ripped from him as the echo of Kaecilius's, shuddering in the other man's arms. 

"Will you join me, my little lion?" 

Grigg said nothing, plans forming in his head, enjoying the feeling of the two of them for a moment longer.


End file.
